


The Sunsets Of Fira

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Memories, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: At their wedding reception, Jaehee tells the story of how MC proposed to her.





	The Sunsets Of Fira

The ceremony is small, just like she’s always wanted. Simple yet sophisticated, the gentle hues of lavender and sage drape over the arch, the tables, the chairs. You stand at the front next to Seven, beautiful in your tea-length wedding dress, intricate lace overlayed on top with a few simple bead embellishments on the bodice. Your brown hair bounces gently around your shoulders in simple curls, the top tied back with lilacs weaved throughout. Seven stands slightly behind you in a simple black suit, his smile pleased as his gaze moves from you to the other gorgeous bride, the one currently stepping onto the carpet laid simply for her to walk down.

Jaehee walks forward slowly, bouquet in hand and Zen by her side. Even though she hears the gasps and whispers of the fellow members of the RFA and your family commenting on how angelic she looks instead of the man beside her, she can't tear her eyes away from the woman standing up front. She's trying desperately not to cry, wanting to hold it together for you, wanting to wait to shed tears until she’s no longer surrounded by people.

Finally she’s by your side and Seven begins the ceremony, proceeding in an unusually serious manner (Jaehee suspects he took her threats to heart when she warned him from playing any pranks or messing around during her wedding). Just because it’s not a ‘legal’ marriage doesn’t mean the wedding doesn’t need to be perfect. It’s the symbolism that matters, after all; the exchange of the rings where she promises to be by your side for the rest of your lives and you do the same. It’s a promise she very well intends to keep.

The ceremony goes by fast and soon she’s kissing you, her wife, the love of her life. Despite your non-Korean heritage you hadn’t insisted on a lot of unnecessary traditions, though whether that’s due to the small nature of the wedding itself or a lack of interest, she’s unsure. Perhaps one day the Korean government will legalize same-sex marriage and she can find out for certain.  
Your sister and Zen make the maid of honor and best man’s speeches respectively, talking about happiness, love and learning to have fun. But then Jaehee reaches out to take the microphone from Zen, wanting to regale everyone with the story of the best day of her life - excluding today, of course. Most have already heard it and she knows this, but she has to share it again, even if it’s only a shortened version.

“It was only a matter of years ago that I was a lonely career woman working constant overtime who never took the time to try to cultivate friendships - even with those who were willing to.” Casting a glance at Zen, she smiles when he reaches over to squeeze her shoulder. Once she’d opened the door to him, they’d quickly become best friends. “Thinking back, it’s hard to believe that was me. But it was, and I was content to continue living my life in that manner. Then MC came into my life and changed everything.”

“First she showed me how to stand up for myself. Then she taught me how to chase after my dreams. When we opened the cafe together I was convinced I’d found my best friend, a person I could depend on for everything. But it didn’t even stop there.”

“I didn’t know it, but she was slowly falling in love with me. And unbeknownst to both of us, I was also falling in love with her.”

“As fate would have it, it was one of Zen’s musicals that made me realize. His character was always doing sweet little things for the woman he loved, but they were also just friends. I don’t know exactly when during the show it clicked, but when it did it all hit me at once. How she always beat me to the cafe and had my favorite coffee made for when I’d walk in the door, left little notes around for me to find to help cheer me up, seemed to have an endless supply of hair ties when I needed them. If I mentioned being hungry or tired, suddenly she had food or was shooing me off to take a break. Once I thought about it, it was obvious. And I realized I’d been doing the same.”

“Fast forward about a year and a half to when she decided to take me on the first - and likely to remain the best - vacation of my life. I’m sure all of you remember that story…”

 

_The morning sun streamed in the large bay windows of the hotel, its bright rays highlighting little fragments of dust as they danced through the air. With a quiet yawn, Jaehee stretched as consciousness slowly dawned upon her, rolling over to face you as she blinked her eyes open and remembered where she was. For a while she just watched you in your slumber, peaceful and content, reaching over to softly brush the hair out of your eyes. She could hardly believe how lucky she was, to be here with you, on a vacation you planned secretly to sweep her off her feet._

_Not that she had any idea just how swept off her feet she was going to be by the end of the day._

_After brushing her lips against your forehead she rose, planning to shower and then wake you if you hadn’t already risen naturally on your own. Enjoying a hot cup of coffee while eating a leisurely breakfast on the balcony with you sounded like heaven._

_She's unsurprised to find you still sleeping when she steps back out into the room in a robe, drying her hair. It had been a late night exploring some of the nightlife of Fira, you taking the lead in trying out some of the different clubs and bars. She hadn’t drank much but encouraged you to have as much as you liked; she’d found her proclivity to drink had all but disappeared after leaving Jumin’s employment._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jaehee placed a hand on your shoulder and gently shook you while calling your name, bidding you to wake. When you did, you found her smiling lovingly at you, her hand sliding round to cup your cheek as you turned to face her. “How are you feeling?” she asks quietly, curious if her efforts to keep you hydrated had been successful. One of the things she’d learned early on was if you were drinking, you needed to also maintain a steady intake of water or else you’d suffer from a world-class hangover the following morning._

_“A little tired, but good,” you respond, raising your arms over your head in a simple stretch before looping them around her neck and pulling her down for a good morning kiss. Smiling, she sunk into the kiss, allowing herself to luxuriate in the feeling of your soft lips against hers for a few long moments. She loved starting her days with you like this._

_After breakfast and getting ready for the day, you take Jaehee’s hand and lead her out onto the street. A short ride later and you're outside a cute little shop, hidden away from the more touristy attractions. Walking in finds it holding a lot of traditional Greek items, some older, some more modern. She doesn't know if you chose this place because it was off the beaten path or if you're looking for something in specific, but everything is so beautiful that she can't help but browse. Money isn't a problem but Jaehee is nothing if not prudent, so even though she finds quite a few things she likes, she limits herself in what she can buy. She set a strict daily budget to make sure that neither of you would blow through your money too quickly or end up buying too much to bring home. She always figured if she found something early in the day she wanted and nothing else held a candle to it, she could return for it later. Not a big deal._

_Like usual, one of the first things you’re drawn to is the jewelry counter. Jaehee laughed softly and shook her head as she chose to go look at some of the dresses hanging on the wall. So many of them were gorgeous and she gazed at them in awe, reaching out to touch the closest one to her. It was soft, made of cream-colored chiffon with a jewel-encrusted neckline and open sleeves. She thumbed through the racks to look at others but ended up drifting back to it and grasping the fabric in her hands. Would it look okay on her? Was she too old for this style?_

_“Oh, that’s cute!” Laughing when you see you accidentally caused Jaehee to jump, you walked up next to her and plucked it off the rack to hold it up to her. “Wow. You should try it on, I think I’ll have to fend off everyone if you get it,” you teased, grin widening at her eye roll._

_“I’m plenty capable of handling myself,” she responded, though the ghost of a smile on her lips gave away that she, too, was just playing. Taking the dress gingerly from you, she glanced around for the dressing rooms and hurried over to the closest one. She pulled off her current outfit - tank top and a skirt - and slipped the dress over her head, already enjoying the brush of the fabric against her skin._

_With a nervous sigh, she stepped out of the room, surprised to watch your jaw drop when you turned around. “We’re buying that,” you say firmly, walking over to the checkout counter and pointing at Jaehee. “Can she leave that on? Because we’re buying it. I’ll pay right now if you need.”_

_The woman behind the counter laughed in amusement. “Are you going to be buying anything else?”_

_That was the wrong question to ask and Jaehee almost sighed again as you brightened up and started bustling around the shop, grabbing various items you thought would go well with the dress. Obviously you were on a mission and there’s no stopping you now, so she simply turned back around and grabbed her discarded clothes, bringing them up front._

_“You do look breathtaking, dear,” the woman says, a smile lighting up her face and bright blue eyes._

_“Thank you,” Jaehee replied, deciding to pass the time while you hunted for whatever you were looking for by looking at the jewelry. She nearly jumped out our her skin when you suddenly appeared next to her, peering over her shoulder._

_“See anything you like?” you asked, a devilish twinkle in your eye._

_“We do not need to get me anything more from here,” she said firmly, noting the belt, shoes, necklace and earrings you were holding. A complete outfit._

_You tsked, wagging a finger. “That’s not what I asked~”_

_The sounds of the items being sat down on the counter was background noise while she looked. The area she had chosen to stand by just so happened to be rings; decently pricey ones, too. There was the sound of crinkling paper and she glanced over at you, the shopkeeper turned away for the moment. You shrugged, then pointed back at the case. Okay, fine, she’d play along with whatever you had planned._

_There were all sorts of different rings in the case; ruby, emerald, a few diamond… most of them were too extravagant for her taste, but one… one stood out. The gold band twisted around itself almost to appear like knots, little dark blue sapphires tucked away inside of them until they reached the centerpiece, a larger white sapphire in-line with the rest. It’s gorgeous… and not at all within her budget. Which was okay, because she didn’t need it anyway._

_When she turned back to you, you were in the process of paying for everything, asking the woman to simply give you the bag so that Jaehee could put her current clothes in it. With a grin, you turned and handed her the rest of the items. “Did you find something you like?” you inquired, tilting your head to the side innocently._

_With a nod, Jaehee pointed out the one she’d been looking at and you smiled at her. “It’s pretty.”_

_That’s it? Narrowing her eyes, she couldn’t help but be a little suspicious that after all the trouble you’d gone to convince her to peruse the case, you only had two words to say. Whatever. Taking the things you’d handed her she made her way over to the mirror and started to change out everything, casually extracting a pair of scissors from her purse to cut off the tags._

_The rest of the day was spent exploring other shops, enjoying greek cuisine and then lounging around on the balcony of the hotel room again, feet up and relaxing from your fun in the late afternoon sun._

_“So I wanted to take you out on a picnic later tonight,” you mentioned casually, flicking your hair over your shoulder and looking up at Jaehee over the top of your book. “I did some asking around and there’s a cute cliff overlooking the sea we could go to.”_

_Jaehee lowered her own book, smiling fondly at you. “It sounds like you’ve already made up your mind whether or not I’m going.”_

_“Well, you can say no.” You sat your book down, open pages facing your thigh. “I hope you won’t though.”_

_“Don’t worry,” she replied, reaching across the small table between you to place her hand on top of yours. “I’d be delighted to go on a picnic with you. What time do you have planned?”_

_The answer was seven, the idea being that you would have some time to enjoy the view and eat at a leisurely pace before the sun started to set. She couldn’t deny that she felt excited to do it; not only did it sound like an absolutely gorgeous experience but there was something big hanging between you two, charging the air with anticipation, and she predicted it would come to a head tonight._

_Which is exactly what happened. The sun started to lower in the sky, casting the space around it in beautiful hues of pink and purple. Beautiful on its own but captivating when combined with the stellar view of the Aegean Sea before you. The food had long been finished and Jaehee had already put everything away, leaving the two of you to just sit and soak up the world around you to your heart’s content._

_When the sun was about halfway gone, you stood and held out your hand, an affectionate smile on your face as you pulled her to her feet. “So what do you think?” you asked, beckoning out at the sea._

_She turned, her lips quirked up into the smallest of smiles as she took in the scene once more. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed, peaceful and happy, her hand coming up to rest on her chest._

_“Not as beautiful as you.”_

_She snickered and shook her head, opening her mouth to comment on your choice of a cliche compliment but fell speechless when she saw you lower yourself to one knee. Heart racing in surprise and mind whirring in disbelief, her eyes widened when you brought around a small box from behind you. “I know this isn’t Korean tradition, but… since I’m not Korean, I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind.” The joke didn’t quite manage to cover up how nervous you really were and had she been able to speak she would’ve assured you that no, she didn’t mind, not at all. As it was, she was struck dumb._

_“I had a long, corny speech to say when I did this, but uh. Suddenly it’s evaporated from my mind so I’ll just get straight to the point.” You gazed up at her, your eyes so full of love and adoration that it knocked the breath out of her. “Jaehee, I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anything. And I don’t care if our marriage won’t be acknowledged by the Korean government because as long as it’s in our hearts, that’s enough for me. On that note… Jaehee, will you marry me?” Then you opened up the box to reveal the ring she’d chosen that morning at the shop._

_Both hands were covering her mouth by that point and she couldn’t hold back the tears that started to fall. Still speechless, all she could do was nod, allowing you to take her hand and slowly slide the ring on the finger._

_“I love you,” she managed to eke out right before she threw her arms around you and you laughed softly, hugging her back. That was how you stayed until the sunlight was nearly gone, Jaehee pulling back and sniffling, wiping at her eyes. There was no way her makeup wasn’t ruined but in that moment she didn’t care._

_“Back to the hotel?” you suggested quietly and she agreed, twining your hands together as you grabbed the picnic basket and started walking back._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
